The present invention relates generally to a collapsible universal fishing rod holding apparatus usable for enjoying fishing by dropping a fishing line through the rod into the sea from a fishing boat, and more particularly it relates to an apparatus designed to be detachably fixed about the centroid of a fishing rod so as to permit the fishing rod to be stably supported on any edge of the gunnel of the boat in any desired direction and operate the rod selectively in vertical relation with respect to the apparatus and in parallel relation with respect to the plane thereof.
In order to enjoy offshore fishing by boat it is customary with fishermen to drop a fishing line deep in the sea from the foremost end of a fishing rod. For this purpose, fishermen must for a long while hold the grip portion of the fishing rod from which a long length of fishing line is extended into the sea. Thus such an arrangement is, more often than not, physically and psychologically tiring due to the long wait for a fish to be caught while grasping the fishing rod with one hand in a seated or standing posture so that, as a matter of course, they generally put the fishing rod on the most accessible edge of the gunnel of the boat until a fish takes the bait. In this case, however, the boat is always rolling or pitching on the sea and the fishing rod unstably placed on the edge is easily moved along the edge and often falls onto the sea surface.